I will always Love You
by DreamOnForNow
Summary: When Bella left Forks 10 years ago pregnant, she never expected to see the Cullen's again. Now 10 years later, she and her 3 sons are hunting in the woods when she runs into Alice and Jasper. Now the Cullen's have stumbled into her life again. BxE I really have no idea what rating it should be, but it will only have a couple of bad words. Finished! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Pixie and The Unemotional

**Hope You guys enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the all of these Characters, I do wish I did though!**

**enjoy!**

_!0 years ago…._

I was staring at a positive pregnancy test. No… No…No.. How could this be happening. I was in the bathroom my father and I shared, and I was pregnant. I started crying, luckily I was alone in the house, my Father had gone off fishing with a friend. Edward was off hunting in California. I was stuck her crying because I was pregnant at sixteen with my vampire boyfriend's child. Thats right I said vampire! I finally got up and walked into my room and looked around for my final memories of it, before I grabbed a bag and started packing. I knew they would be able to smell me but I had a plan. As I stepped out side I could smell everything. The smell of the morning dew on the leaves to the smell of the pine needles. I had packed a couple things of food I will need and wrote a note to Charlie and a note to Edward.

I was crying all the way to the bus. I had put on so much perfume on I don't think any vampire could guess who I was even with their super smell senses. As I hoped on to the bus I had no idea where I was going to go or where I even wanted to go. All I knew is I needed to get away from here. As I sat down and looked out the window as the bus drove away I remembered every signal memory I had with the Cullen's and my dad. The Cullen's were my closest friends and they were family to me. I dated doctor Cullen's "adopted" son Edward, and his sister Alice was my best friend even though we are totally opposites. I remember that fashion loving pixie, and the love of my life Edward. I started crying more, as I remember the times in our meadow. The memories were to painful, so I pushed them away and started to think about my future. I knew I can't get an abortion, that would make me a murder. I couldn't give up the baby either it would be easier, but I have heard about the foster system. Plus he would be half vampire, I am not sure how a normal family would deal with that. We passed a sign that said

"Your are now exiting Forks, Washington! Come Back Soon." I sighed and turned my head away, I was going to miss this place so much, and my child will never know. I rubbed my stomach think of the small child growing inside of me. I will protect you no matter what. I smiled and took a nap, I will get off as soon as I decide its ok.

Present_ Day_

"Anthony Edward Swan! Get your ass down here! You are already late!" Anthony is my oldest of my three boys born 20 minutes early than Mason and Nate. Mason and Nate were all ready for their first day as a senior. Being half vampire they ended growing a lot faster than a normal human and their minds can capture more information, so they could be ten years old and be a senior in high school. I loved my boys a lot and as I watched Mason play on his phone with his rusted color hair shielding his golden eyes. Nate in his favorite football team resembled Emmet, their father's brother, with his bulging mussels and his short minded ways. I smiled as Anthony made his way down stairs in a regular t-shirt and jeans same hair color as his father with his emerald eyes. Andy loved to play piano for me and baseball, a exact replica of his father.

"I can't believe my babies are going to be seniors." I cheered. Nate looked up at me and smirked he hated school, but he got good grades so I was fine if he skipped classes sometimes. He was also the strongest of us and with his telekinesis he always finds trouble. Mason was usually calm, but when you touched his video games or anything close to his he freaks out. I am pretty sure I would already be dead if Mason had used his supernatural abilities. His capability to create an image of pain in your mind making your worst fear come alive is scary, but he never uses it with his family. We were lucky for that.

"Mom, I know your worried, but we will be fine! Come on do you really believe we would every show our true colors?" I shock my head no and started to cry. Oh my sweet Andy….. He smiled and gave me a hug. Some how he was able to read my mind when their father wasn't. Just like his father….

"I know mom, you remind me every day." I laughed at hime hugging him tight.

"Remember make sure they are talking before you answer and Nate don't be stupid and play a prank." Nate just huffed he was still mad at me for forcing him to go to school. I turned to Mason now he was the trouble maker in kinder garden he literally made a kid cry because he wouldn't give him a crayon.

"I promise I won't do it again not like last time ok!" I nodded thats all I could do. I looked at the clock it was already 7.

"Guys come on!, lets go! You got to get to school!" I muttered as we ran to my black Mercadies. I got a degree after I had the triplets for game design, don't ask me why! I guess I was just influenced and stuff, also I wanted some connection to my old life. I could have gotten a job as a nurse, but that would have ben to much. Also a job as an english teacher would remind me to much of him and his gentlemen fairytale ways. Game design gave me closer because I was able to connect with the boys and how much Alice and Rose (Emmet's wife) hated them. I got a lot of money, so we were set and Mason loved coming into town with me on week ends to see the new games we were planing.

"Mom? Hello?" I snapped back into reality as Nate was waving his hand in front of my face. I shock my head "Sorry guys...". I have been day dreaming a lot for some time well it is as close as I will get to as sleep. I remember the day I turned into a vampire, by my little Nate.

_Flashback!_

"Mommy! I wan foo!" Nate shreiked, I walked in to the kitchen with my child screaming at me. I stood up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a sand which I had ready. He smiled at me and started to reach eagerly, but I pulled the sand which away.

"Not yet! What do you say?" I asked him he just shrugged and started jumping up for it. I shock my head at my baby, Mason and Andy had done so well with their manners. Not Nate, he was a stubborn mule just like me.

"You know what it is baby!" I cooed at him but he started getting angrier. I finally was about to give in, my Nate reached for my arm and bit right into me getting right through my skin. I screamed in pain as venom seeped from his teeth. Nate unlatched as I slumped to the floor withering in pain.

"Mommy?" Mason had walked in and he looked to Nate then to me. My little boys stayed by me for my whole transformation. They were only a year old and they looked like they were five years old. I smiled at them as they hugged me through it.

_End Flashback_

We had reached the school, I turned my head and looked at them all piled in the back seat. I knew they must have looked uncool because their mom is driving them to school, but I was waiting for the right time because I knew they all wanted a certain car. I wanted it to be a surprise and I almost had enough money for all three.

"Bye guys have a good day! Remember we need to be back by 8 because we are going hunting!" They all said bye as they got out of the car. As I drove off to work in the heart of seattle to my office for Microsoft. The day went by fast. I was working on a new game, and I was soon at my babies school to pick them up. I was on the phone with my boss talking about some programs we could add to it. I wasn't really focusing on that because I was looking at the time waiting for my sons to come home to me. I was also hungry and planning to hunt early. The bell rang signaling the days has ended.

"Mom open the door!" I heard from my right, even my extended sight didn't see them. I must be losing my edge.

"Sorry guys!" I unlocked the door and they scrambled in the car.

"So how was school?" Nate grumbled about missing football tryouts, Mason was to busy watching You Tube to even notice, and Andy seemed to be tired.

_Later that day when Hunting_

We usually split into groups of two, Nate and me is one group and Andy and Mason on the other. The sun's ams were painting the sky a beautiful yellow and purple. The forest in the back of our house was great for hunting, and tonight it seemed like something was going to change. I don't know what, but I have this felling that something will. Nate found a pack of wolves that smelled really sweet. We each were able to get one before they ran off and we didn't feel like getting them. Since we feed regularly, every night we never really got hungry unless we skip a day. I was running back when I smelled a something familiar. I stopped in my tracks, Nate next to me. He smelled it as well. We went into defense position, crouching hands out and growling. If you saw us you would be freaked out, even though we sound like weirdoes right now.

"Bella?" The voice was so sweet and sounded like it came from a small person. A girl with a pixie hair cut came out of the woods with big wide eyes. I recognized her at once, even though my human memories were very fuzzy as time went by.

"Alice?" She jumped on me as Jasper followed behind her. I hugged her, I haven't seen her in so long.

"Mom… who are these people?" Alice turned to Nate and stared at him with shocked eyes.

"Is he-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Yes, Alice this is your nephew Nate. Nate meet your Aunt Alice. That is also your Uncle Jasper over there." I had a small voice as I said it. What was she thinking right now? Where was Andy and Mason? I started freaking out. Where are they? I mean for all I know Edward could be hunting as well and has already found them. If he found them he would already know.

"Mom, we have been looking for you! Woah…. who are they?" I let out a sigh of relief, Edward hadn't found his kids.

"No don't tell me I don't have a niece Bella! I have three Nephews though, I guess that will have to do! Anyway, now whats their names!"

"My name is Anthony, I prefer Andy though and Mom Edward is not here. Alice and Jasper are the only ones hunting. She is also hoping to take you shopping after seeing your outfit right now, so good luck!" Alice's jaw dropped, Jasper look surprised, and my family laughed our heads off. Andy sometimes just let his mouth speak what he is thinking. He really needs to stop that.

"Nice dude! My name is Mason, mom can I please go home! I want to play. I almost finished with Black ops: Ghosts!" I said yes and he ran back not caring to say hi or bye, just kissed me on the check and left.

"So...Would you guys to come over?" I smiled hoping they would say yes. Knowing Alice of course she would and she would make me do most of the talking.

"Yes, Bella. Alice and I would love to get to know you and your family better." Jasper smiled coming behind Alice rubbing her arms, to calm her down. I could tell Alice was because she was jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. Nate, Andy, and me walked back with Alice and Jasper back to my house. I was shaking out of fear, what if Edward saw this in Alice's or Jasper's mind. I can't think about that right now. I have Alice, my best friend, here and I have not seen her in ten years. As we reached the house I could hear Mason playing, and Andy turned his head to Jasper.

"You can go play with him, he loves playing with people, but he never gets to because we hate playing with him." Andy said, Jasper took off. Alice came to my side looking insane, I was surprised by her not yelling at me and screaming with complete and utter joy!

"So... what happened? Why did you leave? Edward went crazy after you left, he looked for every where with every capability he had. Charlie became an alcoholic and blames Edward for what happen. You know he rereads that note you left him every day, every hour, every minute he can spare. I can't believe you didn't say good bye to me, and I couldn't see you! Edward thought you were with the wolves and finally gave up. Then I saw you at some kind of meeting talking about video games, and I was so happy because I knew you hadn't gone with the wolves. I didn't tell anyone because I knew you went away for a reason. I saw your eyes in the vision Bella and thats when I thought maybe you found some one else, but I see know you didn't." I looked at her and I would have cried right now if I was human. I grabbed her into a bear hug, afraid if I let go she will disappear.

"lets get inside!" I opened the door for us four.

Once we we were all settled inside, I sat down across from Alice, next to Andy who had my head in my lap, and Nate sat at a stool turning on the TV to watch the game. I blurted out everything to her. When I finished it felt so good to tell some one.

"So… you had 3 kids, and their father is Edward who has no idea about them or why you have left? Ok, so I want to get to know these kids who are my nephews! I can't believe I am a Aunt!"

I laughed at her, only to hear a knock on the door. I froze, Alice jerked her head to the door. Fear rushing across our faces. My boys were really confused at us as we wen silent and unmoved. I knew I had to open it and as I opened the door, I saw Edward standing there.

"Hi!"


	2. Chapter 2: The secret is out

**Hey guys! ****Wow ok I am on a ****roll 2 chapters in a day! ****This is the second Chapter hope you liked chapter one! I know a lot of people have already down stories like this, but I wanted to do one so yeah!** **Please review for any tips, or comments. ****Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

She can't be standing right in front of me. No I am dreaming because she left me, but would Alice be here if this is not Bella. My Bella. I couldn't say a word, I was a statue staring into a pair of golden eyes that reflected fear. I could hear Alice's mind running and Jasper's, but they were 3 others I have never heard before. The mind in front of me I could not read. This was my Bella. My love of my life that left me ten years ago for some unknown reason. I finally made an effort to speak.

"Bella?" I should have been mad at her, but I love her and have never stopped.

"Hey, um, you here for Alice and Jasper?" I had forgot about them. I was here because they said they would be home an hour ago. I followed their sent to this house, and of course Bella would have been here.

**_I am an aunt! wait Edwards here, shot! _**

Alice is an aunt? What?

**_Mason is so calm playing he is a lot like Edward. I wonder how Alice is taking this._**

What does Jasper mean?

"Yeah, I was looking for them they should have been home an hour ago." I tried to act calm, but my mind was doing flips. (A/N I would have done heart but Edward is a vampire so he doesn't really have heart… will in science since…) She opened the door wider, I took that as I was able to walk in so I stepped inside. Her house was really nice, and I am guessing the car out front belongs to her. She finally got a fast car, I was really proud of her. In the living room two boys with heart beats were sitting there staring at me.

_**Wow this guy looks exactly like me and some what of Mason… Nate nothing, the again the hair shape does look the same. Oh shot this guy is reading my mind… Hey dude get out of my mind or I will… I don't know you are probable stronger and faster… I will have to think about that.**_

Hey could read my mind! Bella walked over back to the couch and sat down. The same kid that could read my mind put his head in her lap while she stroked his hair and Alice just smiled at him and her.

_**Ok strange guy at the door. eh what ever. Yes! 1st down**_** Seahawks!**

thats something Emmet would have down right there. I was afraid to walk any further. I was so confused right now, I mean why do these kids look like Bella and me. Why could that kid read my mind and why was Bella staring at him with the love she once starred at me with. More importantly why, wait no, How was Bella a vampire.

"Edward, Why don't you sit down before I introduce you guys. Mason! get down here some one is here to meet you." Bella's voice was filled with fear. He lips moved so perfectly! I wanted them to be on mine right now with my hands around her wast holding her close to me. I heard a groan from upstairs. I saw a boy walk down with Jasper following. Jasper seemed happy with this kid. As this boy I presume is Mason slumps across the couch near Bella. Jasper walked behind to Alice rubbing her shoulders. I saw an open chair, and took it. I saw one of the boys eyes, a dazzling emerald just like mine before I turned. I looked into Bella's eyes, she was scared. I want so bad to go over there and comfort her, but I knew something was terribly wrong here.

"Hi, I am Anthony Edward Swan, and you are?" The boy seemed grossed out, he must have read my mind.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Why can you read my mind?" I asked it simply, but he ignored me and looked over at Mason.

"Names Mason Jasper Swan, and you must be the guy who our Mom loves…" Mom? Bella gave him a death glare, and his face went white.

"Mom?" I couldn't help but ask, this was just so confusing, did Bella have kids and then if she did who did she have kids with. Did she love some one else now? No, the boy Mason said loves not loved.

"Yes, Edward these are my kids. Oh the one over their not paying an attention to us is Nate Emmet Swan. They are 10 years old even though they all look 18. Yo-" Bella was cut off by a screaming Alice.

"YOUR THE FATHER EDWARD! AHHH! I AM THEIR AUNT AND JASPER IS THEIR UNCLE. I WISH I COULD HAVE NEICE, BUT HEY I CAN STILL SHOP FOR THEM!" I froze. Bella was gone Alice decide to chase after her and jasper and Mason headed back upstairs. Thats why she ran, thats why they look so much like Bella and me. Thats why Bella was a vampire, these kids must have vampire venom. I looked at the two kids in the room, they were my sons… I have a child…

I am a Father.

_**I am his son. (Andy)**_

_**I am his son? (Nate)**_

**BPOV**

I was running, I would be running until I find my self in my room reading a book day dreaming again. I knew this was would happen, but I trusted Alice. I trusted her not to tell Edward or even say it in her mind mind! I stop in front of a cliff. The other side was to far way for me to jump.

"Shit…." What if he followed me… What if he hated me for no telling him, for not staying. I was spread out on the ground the wind ruffled my clothes and my hair. The stars looked so beautiful even though they are just flaming balls of fire. The trees stretched their branch over to the right as the wind tugged on them. The smell of deer blood filled my nose, but the pine trees took over. What if my kids hated me? I never really told them who their father was. I was afraid they would leave me and go search for him. I closed my eyes dreaming about the day before, and how it was so simple. We were shopping for books and backpacks for school. Mason saw a new video game he really wanted for his birthday present. I new what I was going to do for them. I was going to get them cars and then a smaller gift to hide the keys. I knew exactly what cars they wanted and the smaller gift I would get them. Their birthday was in a week! I was super excited for them to see their cars.

"Bella, I am sorry… please forgive me." I was peering into Alice. She looked really upset, and I knew I shouldn't have guessed she would be really keep a secret this big. I mean knowing I wasn't with the wolves wasn't as big as this. How could I even go back to the house to face them.

"I forgive you, but Alice what do I do?" Alice's eyes light up, she had an idea.

"Why don't you stay with me! and I tell Edward that he has to stay there tonight to take care of my nephews?" I giggled at her, and nodded. That sounded perfect.

"Come get up! We have to leave now before Edward starts coming after us!" I laugh as we raced through the woods. Alice had her phone out texting away dodging every tree before contact.

"Has any one told you its bad to text and walk?"

"Good thing I am not walking!" Once we reached Alice's house. I smiled, as happy memories came to me. I heard People start racing toward the door. Emmet burst out the door nearly taking it off its hinges. He ran towards me and hugged me.

"Bells! your alive, and wow nice eyes!"I was happy to see Emmet, and the Cullen's happier than I thought. Esme was the next to hug me.

"Oh my dear! Bella, oh you look so beautiful! I really can not believe it is you!"

"You as well Esme!" Rose looked at me, some what happy and unhappy.

"Why are you a vampire?! oh Bella!" I was about to tell her that I really wasn't planning on becoming one and it was a totally accident, when Carlisle walked up to me.

"Bella, you look well. Where have you been?" I smiled at him, and began to speak.

"Well, I have a vampire for 9 years and I live near seattle. I work as a game designer I have three kids, I will explain about that once we get inside. Oh thanks for the invention of vegetarian diet. Surprisingly I have never taken a human life. So um yeah thats what I have been up to and where I have been." Rose was the first to speak.

"You have 3 kids? Are you married or something? If you have been a vampire for 9 years how do you have three kids? Wait, no it can't be?!" I smiled at her and nodded.

"I am an Aunt! I have three nephews! Alice we have to go shopping and spoils these kids! Ahh"

"I am a Uncle! Oh I hope I have a nephew thats not as boring as you and Edward!"

"Matter of a fact you do, his name is Nate Emmet Swan." Emmet fist pumped the air. I guess if Alice, Jasper, and sadly Edward knew that I guess they could know. I mean they were related. Those two may have been happy, but Carlisle and Esme seemed worried. I would let them meet their grandchildren tomorrow.

Foot steps were coming towards us, I snapped around. How could he have found me?


	3. Chapter 3: Nate, Emmet, and Mean Girls

**Ok, so I hope you guys like this chapter as well! Enjoy**

**-DreamOnForNow**

I took a sniff of the air, and saw my son standing there with a confused face. His brown hair shined in the moonlight and his muddy brown eyes sparkled with our reflections. Why was he here? How did he follow me? I peer around to see every one who has not seen any of my sons, staring at him straight to his soul.

"Mom! I can explain why I followed you here! Please just don't take any of my birthday gifts away! I am begging you!" I snickered at him as he glanced at my amused face. I mean normally I would have, but he is about to meet more of his family. Emmet is going to be so happy to meet Nate, I can see it in his face. He desperately wants to meet my son the one who is sporty athletic and strong. I smile pull him forward towards my family. As I introduce them when it got to Emmet started blurting out all of these questions that I had no answer to. Of course Nate could answer every signal one of them even some before his time. He could answer ones about football, baseball, basketball even some about soccer which he barley watched. I would know we get to barley use the biggest TV in the house because of him. When Emmet was finished he had devilish glint is his eye. I knew that mean trouble. I continued introducing them. I could tell Carlisle was fascinated with him. He asked me a couple of questions about his diet and how he acts around humans.

"Well my sons normally drink blood, but at school its cafeteria food. As kids that was all they would eat human food. Now they barley can stand it." I some times wonder if the venom takes over slowly and it does not hurt as bad. I looked behind them. The house looks exactly as I left.

"Mom, is it ok if I watch TV with Emmet. I don't really know the rules of this house yet."

"Yes, Nate go ahead and watch TV with your uncle." No good bye and he was gone. I sighed he still wasn't my boy of manners. As I walked into the kitchen they were all sitting at a table chatting. Ok, is it just me, but when ever something like this happens I always make a room go silent. I took a set, no words no nothing. Maybe they wanted me to speak, so I said the first words.

"I know what you guys are probable thinking, how is this even possible. But look me and my boys have stayed out of trouble for 10 years no one knows our secret. Actully you guys are the first to now. When I have to drop them off at school I have to make sure I look older than 17 because then I would look younger than my boys. At work I have to but on make up so it looks like I am aging. My life has been very difficult but simple." Esme was the first to speak.

"Does Edward know?" I sad yes, and told them he is still at my house with Jasper, Mason, and Andy. I had to explain who Mason and Andy were. Alice then said,

"Bella needs some girl time, I mean 10 years with all boys and no girl friends has got to kill a girl. So I suggested that she come over and Rose, Bella, and me can have some girl time. We made Edward stay at the house to get to know his sons well 2 of them anyway. Nate seems to not really care much about getting to know his father." I sent her a death glare. Nate wanted to get to know who is father was, but he likes every thing to fall into place before doing things. Rose and Alice dragged me up stares to the room with the biggest bathroom. I knew they were going to play with my hair and stuff since they have never tried on vampire Bella.

"Rose curled or straight?" Oh now, not my hair to.

"straight, oh humm no put it back into a braided bun!" What have I gotten my self into. Then a phone started to ring, I turned my head to Alice's phone. She picked it up and answered.

"Hey Ed! hows the bonding going?" Great Edward is now calling Alice, did something happen. No Alice would have saw that in a vision. I zoned my hearing to the direction of the phone. I was remembering what I was thinking back there on the couch.

_Flashback!_

His perfect skin against mine with his lips on my lips. His hands searching every inch of my body. I want that so bad right now. I want to feel the tingling I got when he touched. The sweet and salty taste of his mouth. Thats when I realized I had never stopped loving him. I will always love him, but I know for sure that he has moved on. I mean he has had 10 years and he gave up searching for me. Maybe he thought I had died or something maybe hated him so he hated me as well. He was just standing by the door.

"Edward, Why don't you sit down before I introduce you guys. Mason! get down here some one is here to meet you." I knew the news I was about to tell would seem a little out of reach for him. Andy was still laying on the couch, so I sat near and let him lay his head in my lap. He was my mama boy we all knew it, but he hated being called that. Edward sat down away from me, I wanted him to sit near me. He looked so perfect even more perfect now. I wish I could be near him, I wish he could be near me. Andy was thinking something and he illustrated that on his face merely like Edward. Father like Son.

Flashback end!

Alice and Rose were blaring music as we all sang along (**The song is- Somebody I used to Know By Gotye)**

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody

As the song finished we put on Mean Girls and started watching it while they played barbie Bella. We laughed so hard the Esme finally had to one up and to ask us what we were doing that made such a sound. The movie reflected so much of my life in past if I had stayed. I would have been called a slut but in the end I may not have ended up with the guy I loved. Esme stayed with us adding to our sound. Soon all the boys that were home were up in Rose and Emmet's room laughing our heads off. Nate was next to me with my arms around him Alice was jumping off the walls snickering. Rose couldn't stop giggling that finally Emmet had enough and smashed his lips on hers. They were so made for each other. Esme and Carlisle were some what confused by the end.

"Does that actually happen at school? If that does I might just rip you guys all out of school." The Cullers and Nate all shouted yes. I hugged Nate.

"Oh honey you are not getting out of school that easy!"

"But grandma and grandpa said they would!" Esme an Carlisle looked at each other smiling. I knew Esme always wanted children and grandchildren now she had some. I knew she wouldn't stop smiling for a long, long, long, long time. Nate and Emmet left going to play some Madden on Emmets Xbox 360. Esme and Carlisle went hunting. Alice and Rose starting shooting questions at me. Some where like what was it like to have them? What is it like to be a mother? why did you not stay we would not have ran!

"I ran because I was scared at what everyone was going to think! I mean I was sixteen. Having triplets is amazing, but so difficult when you are all alone. I was 17 when Nate bit me, I mean they all have venom. I could tell when they are eating. The venom disintegrates the food in their mouth. They were so sweet as I turned they just sat there and hugged me if the pain got worse than usually. Nate always felt bad that he put me through so much pain. I bet he still beats himself up about it. Oh they stopped aging about 7 years ago, haven't changed at all since then. Their diet has slowly gotten more blood related more meats and more animals. They mostly drink blood form animals. No Humans. Thats the number one rule in our house I must have buried that in their minds that they don't have to care about wanting to drink their blood. Me well I sometimes have a craving for them, but for the most time I mange. I have a bachelors degree in the Arts for Game design, I mean all the other subjects just reminded me so much about you guys I finally found something that well wasn't half bad. I have owned that land for as long as I was a vampire. We built that house for ourselves and our needs. I think thats about it." As I finished talking they of course had more questions for me, these were more towards Edward and me.

"Do you still love him? Because I can totally tell he has not gotten over you!" At that I perked up! He hasn't gotten over me and Alice being the closest to Edward would know that.

"Yes Alice I do still love. Alice I don't know where to start I mean I missed you guys so much, but Edward you can't even imagine it. I mean Andy is a constant reminder that I walked out on him, took his chance away of being a father. I must have caused him so much pain. There was never a day that I thought about coming back. Its just that I thought you guys would have moved by now. I guess not though." We talked for hours more all about my life and what I am going to do now.

As I finished, I fell down smiling I was home with my family. Finally...


	4. Chapter 4: a lullaby and confessions

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the follows and reviews it means so much! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**P.S. Hey all of you Soul Eater Fans! I am going to make a SoulxMaka Fnafic or maybe a BlackstarxTusibka****(Sorry If i misspelled it!) **

**Enjoy!**

**-DreamOnForNow**

* * *

**EPOV**

I hung up the phone with Alice, and looked over to see the mind reader staring at me. He was a carbon copy of me, it was so creepy… Same emerald eye color as I had when I was human, the exact messy rusty colored hair as me, and his facial features like his chin matched mine precisely. I smiled at him, but didn't move. I have three sons that I never even knew about. Ten years, I missed their first smiles, first words, first time walking, first day of school, and all of their birthdays. What kind of father was I? Don't beat yourself about it, its not your fault she left you.

"Don't blame my mom, she may have left but what would have done if you stayed?" He sneered. He hated me, seriously if I am a father then how can I make my son like me. "You got that right, Eddi." I hate that nickname, with a passion. I was hating that he could read my mind. So this is what it was like when other people could read all your thoughts even the private things. Jasper was still upstairs playing with Mason, my other son. I wonder what he is thinking.

**No! No! ugh! Jasper is killing me on this game! I was so good by myself. I could learn a few things from this guy. Wonder where he got all his scares?**

He wasn't even thinking about me. I had missed ten years off there lives because I couldn't find the love of my life and she was so close all this time. A arms reach and I couldn't even find her. I am such a idiot! A idiot. The mind reader got up and walked over to the piano in the corner of the room. I didn't even think any one played here. As his pale hands where blood flowed hit the keys. The sound was so… perfect. The beat melted into a sadder tune letting his emotions fly. They flew around the room creating a field of lost dreams. Dreams that have been forgotten, dreams that no one has reached, and dreams of lost love. The music was so pure. He was way better than me. He actually felt the music he payed. Then her lullaby came on. I flung my head in his direction. How does he know this? The only person who knew every signal note was Bella. Did she play it for him, or sing it to him as a child.

"My mom sang it to me as a child, said it was made by some one dry dear to her. Made her sob when she heard me play it. Now I know who the dear someone is and I am still mad at you. You never even looked for us, or even cared."

"I SEARCHED FOR HER EVERY DAY FOR YEARS, BUT I GAVE UP LAST YEAR BECAUSE BY THEN I THOUGHT MAYBE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BE FOUND! I AM SORRY I NEVER FOUND YOU BUT I AM HERE NOW! I WANT YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS, MY SONS AND BELLA TO KNOW I AM SORRY AND THAT EVEN THOUGH I NEVER FOUND YOU OR KNEW ABOUT YOU GUYS THAT I LOVE YOU AND I AM SORRY!" That shut him up real good. Jasper peeked around a door, to see if I had attacked him. Saw that everything was all good and went back to what ever video game he was playing. I would have ran off, but Alice said to watch them tonight so that was what I am going too do.

"I am sorry…. I never knew, I always blamed you for mom being so sad… I am sorry." His hands were motionless over the piano keys. Tears welled up in his emerald eyes. I had made him cry, great! I caressed my hair with my hand, shifting my weight to my left foot, and my other hand resting on my hip. The night was silent. Something I haven't heard in a while. The noise free woods with no owls hooting or raccoons rustling in the bushes. Reflections of the moon were on any shiny object. The mind reader released a tear. The tear strolled down his reddened check making a wet streak. Should I walk over and hug him? Should I at least comfort him?

**Yes****…**

The mind reader wanted me his father who he has hated for the last ten years to comfort him. I stroll over to him and take a seat next to him on the piano bench.

"You know, my favorite thing in the world than you guys and your mother is playing piano? When your mother left and I wasn't looking I was playing that lullaby. She loved it, I would hum it to her every night as she slept. Ha, when she slept she said 'my Edward' every night and I knew being there for her was all worth the pain and the thirst. I loved her more than anything, and I still love her. I will always love her. Always." Anthony stared into my soul looking for any lie, but found none. His arms found their way around me. I was taken back by this act, but then put my arms around him. His smoldering skin on mine, made me, I don't know how to explain. There are no words to explain this feeling inside me. My sons were part of my life now, and I will not be ripped apart from them again.

They are my family now, I had found my family again. I was finally with my family again. Finally...

* * *

**I know it was a short Chapter, but I don't think it needed any more words! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**-DreamOnForNow**


	5. I Will Always Love You Always

**BPOV**

_One Week Later_

Some ones hands wrapped around my waist and kissed my neck. I giggled and leaned against Edward. He was making a trail of kisses to my lips and then kissed me on the lips. As I deepened the kiss, Mason came into view of us.

"Get a room would you! Dad can you do me a favor and sign this… no trouble I promise!" Edward and I had gotten back together and have not let each out of our sights since. We will always love each. Edward and his sons finally gave up the I-Hate-Edward-Fight. Edward groaned as he turned to Mason and read the slip he wanted him to sign. I took a glance at it, and say detention at the top.

"Mason Jasper Cullen! Why did you do this time!" Mason thought he could slip this past us. Edward had a stern face as he finished reading it.

"Well you see…um… I umm used my gift, to hurt a kid…." He cringed as he knows we were going to yell at him, and I was.

"NOT AGAIN! GREAT I HAVE MOVED YOU FOUR TIMES BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE WROST TEMPER EVER! NOW YOU CAN SAY I HAVE BEEN TO FIVE SCHOOLS IN TEN YEARS OF YOUR LIFE! WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING! I AM RUNNING OUT OF SCHOOLS! WAIT I KNOW THE SCHOOL I COULD PUT YOU KIDS IN! MY HIGH SCHOOL! JUST GO BACK UP STAIRS I AM TIRED OF THIS MASON!" Mason knowing the drill walked upstairs and I walked over to the computer. I began to fill out papers to enroll my kids into my high school. Edward let me sit in his lap as I looked things up and signed things. His arms around my waist felt so good. I missed this so much. In our golden eyes I see so much love that I can't believe the eyes have not exploded. I turned my head so I could see his perfect face. I brought my hands to his checks and smiled.

"Now may I kiss you, Love?"

"Yes."

Later_ that day_

"Make a wish guys!" As they blew out each of their giant cupcakes Esme made we cheered. I pulled out three boxes each holding a key to a car. When I handed one to each of them, their eyes light up. I grinned there was nothing that could make them happier. Edward snickered as he read their minds. When each boy saw the key they raced out side! I followed them, and each screamed as each touched their cars.

"THANKS MOM! THANKS DAD!" Edward had helped me buy the cars because in the end I was short some money. Edward came up behind and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you, I will always love you! Forever and always!" I smiled as he leaned in closer to my lips resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you, I will always love you too, love."

* * *

**EPOV**

_One month_ later

I was in my new volvo since Nate thought it would be fun to try to throw my car into a tree using his capabilities. Bella was next to me holding on to my hand, breathing in and out trying to calm herself down. She felt that she should visit her father. Our kids were in the back, mumbling stuff about football and video games. I wasn't really focusing on them I was more worried for Bella.

"You ready, Love?" She nodded and we all got out of the volvo. She had fear in her beautiful golden eyes.

"Mom, how long is this going to take? I want to go over to Tyler's house!" She ignored Nate, and kept on walking. Nate sighed, and went back to talking about things with his brothers. Bella had to be super nervous about talking to her father who she left in fear of his reaction. Now she was back still in fear of what he is going to do. My hand still clasped in hers was her only rock to lean on.

"You are going to be fine mom! Alice said so!" Andy our little mama's boy. He would always comfort her the best he could or show her love when the others didn't. He was so sweet. I loved them all so much. My family is finally together and happy. Bella was at the front door with her hand raised. Then she knocked. Some one hurried over in the inside to open the door.

**Please be my little girl, please! **

Charlie hadn't taken the last ten years well. He had always thought it was his fault Bella had left. Now he would know finally that it as not his fault. The door opened to a crying Charlie swan. His eyes went to his daughter, and he cried even more.

"Hi dad…" She said and she ran over and hugged him. She held him as close as she could with out breaking him.

"My little girl, oh Bella… I missed you so much! Why did you leave me? Why!" Charlie sobbed.

"DUDE NO THE SEA HAWKS ARE WAY BETTER THAN DENVER!" Mason screamed at Nate.

"MAN THAT IS SO WRONG DENVER IS WAY BETTER!"

"WELL WHO HAS THE NUMBER ONE SEED!?" Nate gave up on his argument. He knew he had lost. Bella had turned to them and so did I. They soon noticed what they had done.

"Oh… sorry dad…. sorry mom… didn't mean to do that!" Mason stuttered, he had already gotten a speeding ticket. He was already in deep waters. He was grounded which meant no video games for a month.

"Mom? Dad? Bella whats going on?" Charlie looked confused.

"Dad, I would like you to meet your grandsons, Mason Jasper Cullen, Nate Emmet Cullen, and Anthony Edward Cullen. They are the reason I left… I was pregnant so thats why I left." Charlie was silent, so were we. We waited for some one to answer, but Charlie back away and shut the door in Bella's face.

**No daughter of mine gets pregnant at sixteen…. not even one I haven't seen in ten years...**

Charlie was a good man he would come around for his daughter. As we headed back to the car, I wrapped my Bella into my arms and hugged her close.

"I am sorry Bella, I wish I could have done something."

"Its ok, I got you and them, thats all I will ever need." I smiled at her and pecked her on the lips.

"Love, I will Always Love you…" I whispered with my lips resting on her forehead. I loved her so much, and my sons.

I will Always love them. Always.

* * *

**The End!**

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this Fan Fiction, I know ****you guys were expecting more. Haha! HEy any ideas on what next Fan Fiction should be I want to hear! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, story follows, and story favorites! They mean so much!**

**-DreamOnForNow**


End file.
